Toy Story 2 (1999)
Storyline While Andy is away at summer camp, Woody has been toynapped by Al McWiggin, a greedy collector and proprietor of "Al's Toy Barn". In this all-out rescue mission, Buzz and his friends Mr. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, Rex and Hamm spring into action to rescue Woody from winding up as a museum piece. They must find a way to save him before he gets sold in Japan forever and they'll never see him again! Also See Toy Story 2 (1999) (Trailers) Movie Trailer Sound Effects Used * DARTH VADER BREATHING (Heard once, inside Buzz's suit) * Hollywoodedge, Doppler Horn By LeftT PE079801 * Hollywoodedge, Electricity Arcing 1 PE200101 * Hollywoodedge, Glass Crash Sustaine PE112901 * Hollywoodedge, Large High Pitch Bell PE190801 * Hollywoodedge, No Parking Announcem TE010101 (Heard only in the English dub.) * Hollywoodedge, No Parking Announcem TE010103 (Heard only in the Latin American Spanish and European Spanish dubs.) * Hollywoodedge, Whistle Human Finger PE139801 * LUXO JR. SQUEAKING * SKYWALKER, CAR - VARIOUS TIRE SCREECHING * SKYWALKER EXPLOSION 08 (Heard when Buzz blows up a security robot) * SKYWALKER, FIRE - FLAMES QUICK ROAR BY WITH WHISTLE (Heard once in the beginning when Disney's credit appears) * SKYWALKER PUNCHING SOUNDS * SKYWALKER, SCI-FI GUN - SINGLE SHOT * SKYWALKER, SCI-FI GUN - TIE FIGHTER GUN * SKYWALKER SLURPING SOUND * SKYWALKER WHISTLING RICOCHET, EXPLOSION ACCENT * Sound Ideas, BIRD, CROW - COMMON CROW: CALLS, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, RATCHET - SINGLE RATCHET CRANK 01 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, RATTLE - RATTLING, WOOD? * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP UP * Sound Ideas, CHICKEN - BARNYARD, C.U. CLUCK, SQUAWK, FLAP, ANIMAL, BIRD * Sound Ideas, DOG, SAMOYED - MEDIUM DOG, BARKING, ANIMAL 01 * Sound Ideas, DOG, SAMOYED - MEDIUM DOG, BARKING, ANIMAL 02 * Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, METAL - SLIDING SLOWLY * Sound Ideas, TELEMETRY - COMPUTER TELEMETRY: FUNCTION BEEP, SCI FI, ELECTRONIC 15 * Sound Ideas, WIND - SIBERIAN WIND, WEATHER * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK SLIDE WHISTLE ZIP UP * STAR WARS LIGHT SABER SOUND (hums of it are used when Buzz feels through a set-up hologram) * STAR WARS LAZER BLAST SOUND (Heard once in a SFX cluster as Buzz flies from an explosion, which's slightly higher pitched.) Image Gallery Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-96.jpg|DARTH VADER BREATHING bandicam 2019-12-12 18-26-14-087.jpg bandicam 2019-12-12 18-26-16-889.jpg bandicam 2019-12-12 18-26-21-518.jpg Toy Story 2 Hollywoodedge, Whistle Human Finger PE139801 1.png|Hollywoodedge, Whistle Human Finger PE139801 Bandicam 2019-12-10 19-01-18-584.jpg Toy Story 2 Hollywoodedge, Whistle Human Finger PE139801 2.png|Hollywoodedge, Whistle Human Finger PE139801 Toy Story 2 Hollywoodedge, Whistle Human Finger PE139801 3.png|Hollywoodedge, Whistle Human Finger PE139801 Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-2759.jpg|Sound Ideas, CHICKEN - BARNYARD, C.U. CLUCK, SQUAWK, FLAP, ANIMAL, BIRD Bandicam 2019-12-10 19-02-01-761.jpg Toy Story 2 Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK SLIDE WHISTLE ZIP UP-1.png|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK SLIDE WHISTLE ZIP UP Bandicam 2019-12-10 19-02-20-092.jpg|What's that? Jessie and Prospector are trapped in the old abandoned mine? And Prospector just lit a stick of dynamite thinkin' it was a candle... and now they're about to be blown to smithereens? Toy Story 2 Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK SLIDE WHISTLE ZIP UP-2.png|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK SLIDE WHISTLE ZIP UP Toy Story 2 Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK SLIDE WHISTLE ZIP UP-3.png|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK SLIDE WHISTLE ZIP UP bandicam 2019-12-12 18-22-43-761.jpg bandicam 2019-12-12 18-22-47-836.jpg bandicam 2019-12-12 18-22-52-746.jpg Bandicam 2019-12-10 19-02-51-557.jpg Bandicam 2019-12-10 19-02-52-792.jpg Bandicam 2019-12-10 19-03-18-237.jpg Bandicam 2019-12-10 19-03-48-183.jpg bandicam 2019-12-12 18-23-55-705.jpg bandicam 2019-12-12 18-24-02-044.jpg Bandicam 2019-12-10 19-04-30-997.jpg|Dinosaur overboard! Bandicam 2019-12-10 19-05-15-823.jpg|Rex: gasps What are we gonna do, Buzz?! Buzz: Use your head! Bandicam 2019-12-10 19-05-18-837.jpg|But I don't wanna use my head! Toy Story 2 Hollywoodedge, Whistle Human Finger PE139801 4.png|Hollywoodedge, Whistle Human Finger PE139801 Toy_Story_2_Hollywoodedge_wood_crash.png|Hollywoodedge, Glass Crash Sustaine PE112901 Audio Samples Category:Movies Category:Movies That Don't Use Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Category:Movies That Don't Use Single Cow Moo CRT011601 Category:Movies That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:Movies That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 07 Category:BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING Category:Movies That Don't Use BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING Category:Movies That Don't Use BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE Category:Movies That Don't Use BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP Category:Movies That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT Category:Movies That Don't Use WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT Category:Movies That Use Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Category:Movies That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK Category:Movies That Don't Use PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN Category:Movies That Don't Use TAKE, CARTOON - WHISTLE TAKE Category:Movies That Don't Use HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 Category:Movies That Don't Use HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 05 Category:Movies That Don't Use BOING, CARTOON - VIBRATING BOING 02 Category:Movies That Don't Use 357 Magnum Pistol Sho PE092801 Category:Movies That Don't Use Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Category:Movies That Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP UP Category:Movies That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - HEAVY TIMP RISE Category:Movies That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 01 Category:Movies That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 02